


Вечер для троих

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волейбол привносит в ее жизнь множество странных, но прекрасных вещей, среди которых поездки в тренировочный лагерь, подозрительные взгляды капитана Некомы, сомнительный юмор Танаки и Нишинои — а еще отношения с двумя парнями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер для троих

Первое время Хитока еще думает, что же скажет мама, потом — нет. В конце концов, важно другое: можно ли назвать ее по-настоящему счастливой и кто способен сделать ее такой.

Каждая тренировка волейбольного клуба для нее — маленький праздник. Хитока идет в зал вместе с Кьеко-сан — прекрасной и сильной Кьеко-сан, на которую так хочется походить, — и старается держаться так же уверенно и спокойно. На самом деле она с трудом справляется с желанием бежать сломя голову.

— Случилось что-то хорошее? Выглядишь такой счастливой.

Сама Кьеко-сан кажется смертельно уставшей: подготовка к экзаменам отнимает много времени и сил. Хитока была бы рада помочь, но только чем? Здесь она совершенно бесполезна, можно только принести немного орехового печенья и горячий кофе в термосе.

— Просто все в порядке, — улыбается она, чувствуя, что покраснела до корней волос. Лоб, щеки и шея отчаянно горят.

— И как же зовут «просто все в порядке»? — лукаво щурится Кьеко-сан.

— Долгий сон, вкусный банановый пирог, «отлично» за вчерашнюю контрольную.

«Тадаши, — могла бы сказать Хитока, и от этой мысли становится жарко. — И Кей».

— Ты молодец.

По лицу Кьеко-сан понятно, что она не верит ни на йоту, но не расспрашивает — и за это ее стоит поблагодарить.

В зале шумно, потому что Нишиноя и Танака приходят первыми. Хитока раньше немного побаивалась их обоих, но теперь знает: они добрые и никогда не обидят, просто совсем не умеют быть тихими. Здесь это в порядке вещей.

Тадаши сидит на дальней скамье, зашнуровывает кроссовок. Хочется подойти, прижаться, взъерошить и без того растрепанную макушку, и Хитока вовремя одергивает себя: нельзя. Сейчас — нельзя.

Когда он идет на площадку и наконец замечает ее, то тоже заметно краснеет — нелепо, пятнами, — а она получает возможность смотреть на него сколько угодно.

— Как ты, Ячи-сан?

— Замечательно, — отзывается Хитока. Проскальзывая мимо, Тадаши едва заметным движением сжимает ее пальцы и почти сразу же отнимает ладонь. Глаза лихорадочно блестят.

Кей приходит чуть позже — как и всегда, поразительно спокойный, — поправляет очки привычным, ставшим родным жестом, кивает ей. Его серьезное лицо могло бы показаться хмурым, но Хитока слишком хорошо знает: он просто улыбается не так часто, как Тадаши.

— Ячи-сан.

— Цукишима-сан.

Во время тренировки она не может за ними не наблюдать. Тадаши на площадке держится не настолько уверенно — если бы только Кей мог поделиться с ним смелостью, — но старается изо всех сил. Однажды он станет намного сильнее — так, что никто не сумеет за ним угнаться.

Хитока любит Тадаши. И Кея, конечно, тоже.

Волейбол привносит в ее жизнь множество странных, но прекрасных вещей, среди которых поездки в тренировочный лагерь, подозрительные взгляды капитана Некомы, сомнительный юмор Танаки и Нишинои — а еще отношения с двумя парнями. Последнее превращает будни Хитоки в феерию.

Она ненадолго отвлекается на Асахи — когда тот разыграется, сложно найти более впечатляющее зрелище. Хината сбоку кричит что-то одобрительное, но Хитока почти никого не слышит, пока идет тренировочный мачт: слишком интересно, что происходит вокруг.

— Жаль, что это последний год, — едва слышно говорит Кьеко-сан, склонившись к самому ее уху. — Они выкладываются как никогда.

— И после них тоже будут выкладываться, — отвечает Хитока, переводит взгляд на Кея. Очередной умелый блок — и Кагеяма, не сумевший его обойти, чертыхается сквозь зубы. Кей замечательно играет, жаль только, что не придает этому такое значение, как Тадаши.

Хитока знает, что однажды он обязательно полюбит волейбол всем сердцем. Хорошо бы оказаться рядом в этот момент.

Когда тренировка заканчивается — несколько часов пролетают как один миг, — команда скрывается в раздевалке, а Хитока садится на скамейку и ждет, когда все уйдут.

В зале удивительно тихо и пусто. Такие моменты Хитоке по душе: только так и можно увидеть, насколько здесь просторно и хорошо. Даже когда на площадке нет ни одного игрока, ей кажется, что зал хранит память о каждом из них.

Медленно, но верно команда подтягивается к выходу. Кто-то просто прощается с ней, кто-то осторожно касается ее волос. Больше всего Хитоку удивляет то, что они действительно любят ее — как младшую сестру, которую нужно оберегать. Никто никогда не говорит об этом, но слов не требуется: она чувствует.

Проводив остальных взглядом и убедившись, что в раздевалке остались только двое, Хитока идет туда. Ноги тяжелеют, и каждый шаг дается с невероятным трудом. Это от волнения. С ней подобное случается часто: и перед контрольными, и перед матчами, и даже дома, когда она делает что-то не то, а мама смотрит строго и пристально.

— Привет, Тадаши, — говорит она, переступая порог раздевалки. Дверь за ней захлопывается, и в тот же момент Хитока оказывается в кольце рук, прижимается теснее и закрывает глаза. — Привет, Кей. Вы молодцы сегодня.

— И ты тоже, — отвечает Тадаши. Она не смотрит, но кожей ощущает, как он ободряюще улыбается. Только он понимает, насколько сильно она волнуется всякий раз, когда приходит сюда.

Кей легко приподнимает ее — какой он все-таки сильный — и садится на скамейку. У него на коленях тепло и уютно, но в первую очередь Хитока думает не об этом. Она ерзает, и Кей коротко, едва слышно стонет — даже сквозь плотную ткань она чувствует, насколько он возбужден.

Он задирает ее юбку, и Тадаши опускается на пол, аккуратно поглаживает ее, не снимая белья. Хитока пытается откинуться назад, но только упирается в грудь Кея. Ей совсем нечем дышать — и когда ее горло осторожно, но крепко сжимают его пальцы, она понимает, что выровнять дыхание удастся не скоро.

Она никогда не стала бы отказываться от одного из них, предпочтя другого. Они совершенно разные, и это нравится ей больше всего. Тадаши удивительно нежный, а еще он быстро срывается и совсем не умеет быть терпеливым. Кей — более жесткий и уравновешенный.

— Забавные, — вдруг говорит Тадаши, обводит пальцем дурацких котят на белой ткани трусов, и Хитока хнычет, потому что этого недостаточно. — Знаешь, иногда мы спорим, что будет на них сегодня.

— Что за глупости, — выдыхает она. — Так нельзя.

— Давай купим еще какие-нибудь. С енотами, например.

Кей негромко смеется и целует ее в макушку. В такие минуты он сам на себя не похож. Неудивительно, что они оба — и она сама, и Тадаши, — так привязались к нему. Из них троих Кей — образец стабильности, и потому каждая перемена в его поведении особенно приятна.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Хитока, когда он расстегивает на ней блузку, перехватывает его пальцы. У Кея горячие мозолистые ладони. Она едва касается языком подушечки пальца, затем мягко обхватывает его губами и втягивает в рот, посасывая.

Тадаши стягивает с нее белье и поднимает голову.

— Цукки, ты только взгляни, — говорит он. Хитока вскрикивает, пытается прикрыться, и тогда Кей зажимает ей рот ладонью, а второй рукой обхватывает покрепче. Даже сейчас он остается предельно аккуратным, и этот баланс между желанием быть более грубым и необходимостью сдерживаться убивает Хитоку. Слишком хорошо.

Когда Тадаши разводит ее ноги шире, она чувствует его горячее дыхание и стонет в ладонь Кея. Ужасно хочется большего.

— Не торопись, — будто издеваясь над ней, говорит Кей, и Тадаши послушно кивает. Он вылизывает ее невыносимо медленно, Хитока извивается и дрожит, вскидывает бедра, позволяя языку Тадаши проникнуть еще глубже.

Когда он добавляет палец, она сжимается и бьется в руках Кея, перед глазами мелькают разноцветные пятна, а голова так кружится, будто Хитока побывала на американских горках. Ладонь, накрывавшая ее рот, поглаживает шею, скользит по груди.

— Я хочу еще, — не успев прийти в себя, говорит Хитока. — Можно?..

Не дожидаясь ответа, она разворачивается и становится перед Кеем на колени, расстегивает брюки, высвобождая возбужденный член, слизывает выступившую смазку и наконец обхватывает его губами. Кей стонет, и его пальцы путаются в волосах Хитоки. Раньше он не решался так делать, но ей нравится, когда он направляет ее.

Сквозь собственные стоны и частое дыхание Кея она едва различает шелест фольги за спиной. Этот момент Хитока любит едва ли не больше других – когда Тадаши раскатывает по члену презерватив, прижимается к ней и вставляет так медленно, будто она может ненароком сломаться. Она слишком узкая для Тадаши, и поэтому каждый раз приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не насадиться до упора. Хитока помнит, что это больно.

Когда он наконец заполняет ее целиком, она вбирает член Кея так глубоко, как только возможно — и горячее семя бьет ей прямо в горло. Кей дрожит и пытается едва слышно что-то прохрипеть, но получается так себе — Хитока не различает ни слова.

— Теперь можешь посмотреть, — тихо говорит за ее спиной Тадаши и начинает двигаться. Кей и смотрит — пристально, в упор, ни на миг не отводя взгляд.

Хитока облизывает губы, утыкается Кею в колени, чувствуя, как Тадаши постепенно ускоряет темп, подставляется под ладонь, скользящую по волосам и плечам. Она может предсказать каждое его движение, но это совсем не плохо. Пока они оба — они трое — боятся что-то менять, но Хитока не сомневается: к этому они еще придут.

В конце концов, она даже боится представить, куда в итоге могут завести их эти отношения.

Из зала до них доносится какой-то шум, и Тадаши резко отстраняется. Хитока выдыхает сквозь зубы, чувствуя мгновенно образовавшуюся пустоту. Это неприятно — но мысль о том, что кто-то может сюда прийти, неприятна вдвойне.

— Я проверю, — цедит Кей, поднимается, идет к двери, ступая почти бесшумно. Он удивительно гибкий и грациозный — им только любоваться, что Хитока и делает с большим удовольствием. — Никого там нет.

— Черт, — Тадаши виновато смотрит на нее. — Прости, я…

— Ничего страшного, — быстро перебивает она, прижимается к нему всем телом, накрывает ладонью член, с которого Тадаши уже успел стащить презерватив. — Все хорошо. Я тоже подумала, что кто-то пришел.

Она чуть сжимает пальцы — и он резко выдыхает, запрокидывает голову и опускает руки, позволяя Хитоке дрочить в том темпе, в каком хочется ей. Мгновением позже на ее ладонь ложатся пальцы Кея.

Хитока улыбается. Они оба хорошо знают, насколько сильно Тадаши нравится именно так. Он вжимается в стену, трется об нее, Кей хватает его за волосы и тянет назад — и тогда Тадаши вскрикивает и кончает, заливая их ладони.

Они обнимают его, не давая сползти вдоль стены, и Хитока целует Кея — мягко, лениво, скользя языком по нижней губе. Тадаши едва заметно касается ее щеки. С ними хорошо и спокойно.

— Пойдем домой, — отдышавшись, говорит Кей. Он всегда приходит в себя первым.

Когда они одеваются и выходят на улицу, уже почти темно. Кей достает ключ с подозрительно знакомым брелоком и закрывает зал.

— Это же запасные ключи, — понимает Хитока. — Мне их как-то давал Дайчи-сан.

— Да, они и есть.

— Как ты их выпросил?

Кей усмехается и отворачивается, делая вид, что увлечен происходящим на улице, но вокруг ни души. Тадаши обнимает ее за плечи и виновато шепчет:

— Если честно, мы не просили.


End file.
